Gijinka Nuzlocke Black run
by Kiro Kyagari
Summary: Melody is ready to go on her adventure. She wants to prove to her dad that going out on a Pokemon adventure isn't as dangerous as it seems. With her quirky new partner, Zeel, she thinks she is ready to take on the pokemon world, but she has no idea about the culture of gijinka or about Pokemon death. (I am playing this in the actual game and I'll write my nuz rules)
1. Chapter 1

Kiro Kyagari's Nuzlocke rules~

Your starter is decided on the last number of your ID card- 1-3 left, 4-5 center, 6-9 right.

 _Every_ pokemon caught _has_ to be nicknamed

The first pokemon you encounter on each route is the only one you are allowed to capture. (If you find the same pokemon you already have, you have two more tries to find another one)

Running away is from **any** battle is not allowed.

When a pokemon faints, it is **dead** and must be placed in the pc box.

If you breed a pokemon and you receive an egg, the female parent becomes unuseable.

You are still allowed to catch pokemon if you have six on a team.

Extra pokemon can _only_ be used if a party pokemon has died. (you must take extra pokemon out in order.)

You can only visit the pokemart **once** per town and pokemon may be healed as much as you want.

If you blackout and still have extra pokemon in the pc, your game is not over.

Pokemon are not considered dead if you battled someone and they heal your team RIGHT after the battle.

Your adventure is over when you have no more alive pokemon in your party or pc.

(Kk's bonus rule.) Draw your gijinka team after each gym/rival battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: It's that time again

"Hey, sleepyhead, wake up!"

Melody cracked her eye open to the sound of two people calling out to her. Realizing it was her childhood friends, Bianca and Cheren, she immediately sat up.

"Why are you in my room guys?" She glared up at the pair.

"Omg, sorry, Melody!" The blonde girl yelped.

"Did you seriously forget already?" The other kid asked.

Of course, Melody suddenly remembered today she got to meet her partner. Her face heated up and she violently jumped out of bed, looking for stuff to wear.

"Oh, you're scared too? I thought I was the only one." Bianca exclaimed as she watched her worried friend scrabble to get an outfit.

"Of course I'm slightly nervous about this," Melody replied to her childhood friend," but do you think you get out of my room first?!"

After saying goodbye to her family, Melody headed over to the professor's lab. Bianca and Cheren were already there. Melody went to join her friends.

"Ready?" They both asked.

Melody nodded and the three of them stepped in together.

They were greeted with the sight of a pretty young women; with a bit of bedhead.

"Ah, Melody, Cheren, Bianca, how nice to see you," The lady greeted," Your partners are waiting in the other room, just tell me the last number your IDs please."

The trio showed the professor their cards. Bianca had a 2, Cheren had a 9 and Melody had a 5.

"Thank you." The professor got up from her chair and motioned the kids to come into the hallway. They stopped in front of a door labeled "new partners.".

"Whoa."

Instead of pokemon, the four people were met with the eyes of three other human-like figures. All of them were boys and their hair was bright and flashy; Green, blue and a redhead.

"Everyone, these are your new masters, Cheren, Bianca, and Melody." The young lady started off the introduction, " Cecil, you'll be paired up with Bianca, Caption, you're going with the fine young man, Cheren and that leaves Zeel to be with Melody."

The six barely communicated before the professor spoke again.

"Sorry, I hate to rush things, but once you and your partners are settled, please meet me at the edge of town, I have to teach you a few things. Oh, and you'll be needing these, the pokedex."

The lady handed everyone a pokedex before rushing out of the lab.

Melody turned her attention to her new partner.

"Zeel, was it? Hey, I'm Melody." The brunette held out her hand and Zeel shook it. She knew a little about gijinkas, but she found it very interesting how he resembled a human very closely.

"Hehe, yeah, I hope we have fun together!" Zeel was a jumpy little kid. His skin was slightly tanned and if someone were to look closely, he had freckles. He only wore a plain cotton tee and black skinny jeans plus red flip flops. He seemed to have a pretty goofy look on his face.

"Hey Melody, I know this is sudden, but Cecil convinced me to battle you, is that okay?" Bianca came up to her friend shyly, her partner close behind.

"Yeah, let's have a battle!"

* * *

 **I know this chapter is kind of boring, I'm not proud of it myself, but I'm going by game entry and my ds just happened to go red at the beginning. I'll be skipping the details of these first rival battles btw. Let's see if I survive!**

 **~ Kk**


End file.
